Prince Ali  The Twins' Version
by MapleTreeway
Summary: The Twins Fred and George decide to try something humorous in Hogwarts after seeing the movie Aladdin. But what is it?


**A/N: So…. This is something random I hope people will enjoy :^) It MAY be OOC, don't kill me! I realize that the Disney Movie ****Aladdin**** was made in 1992 which makes George and Fred in their 3****rd**** year. I'm putting songs in there from Aladdin ("Prince Ali" and "Prince Ali Reprise" and "Arabian Nights"). It's MY story SO I get to put stuff in there that I want to. Flame all you want I will just make a fire out of it and roast sausages on a stick. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: Posh, you really think I am the Owner? Bloody Hell… NO I AM NOT! J.K.R. and Disney are.**

"Hey Fred!" George Weasley yelled running to catch up with his Best Friend.

Fred Weasley turned around abruptly causing George to run into him and fall to the ground scattering his books everywhere in the grass. "Bloody Hell Fred," he murmured standing up and gathering his books again. "Warn me next time you stop!"

"Sorry George. So why do you need my special attention today?" Fred asked innocently giving his Twin a skeptical look.

"Well, you know how Mum made us watch that stupid little children's movie?"

"The one she had imported from the United States of America?"

"Yes – what was the name again?" George asked while walking with Fred along the lakeside. Both were huddled close to each other.

"Aladdin, I think."

"Ah, so you know how McGonagall and Snape do not really have patience?"

Fred stopped, turned to face his now smirking brother, and raised his eyebrow. Smiling, he said, "Go on."

"Well, I was thinking," George glanced at Hogwarts. "Perhaps we could, I don't know, _make an entrance_ in one of the classes?" Fred clapped his hand on George's shoulder after he proposed his idea.

"Smart, but we should not just 'make an entrance' on _one _of them but _both_." They laughed.

"I have the perfect two songs Fred. Follow me," George announced dragging his brother off to Hogwarts, where they were going to go into the Gryffindor Common Room for some serious planning.

The next Morning Fred joined George in the Great Hall for breakfast. "You ready? We have McGonagall first and then Snape," he murmured to his Twin.

His Twin faced him anger in his eyes, "You think I'm scared?"

"Well…"

"Enough! We are going to do this and make us get Detention by two teachers. Something no one's ever done in the Weasley Family. AND a bonus we'll get a Howler by Mum and Dad. Alright?" he asked.

Fred nodded smiling. "Save your smiles my dear brother, you're going to need it later!" George exclaimed. Fred nodded unable to wipe the smile off. His Twin sighed.

"Weasley, Fred… is Mr. Weasley here?" McGonagall asked looking up from her list of attendance.

"No Professor," the class announced.

"Has anyone seen him earlier this morning?"

"No."

"Oh well, Weasley, George… is the other Mr. Weasley here?"

"No –" the class was about to say when suddenly two people burst into the room singing, "_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place where the caravan camels roam. Where it's flat and immense; and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home. _

"_When the winds from the east, and the suns from the west. And the glass is right. Come on down, stop by. Hop on a carpet and fly, on another Arabian night…_

"_Arabian nights, like Arabian days… more often than not, are hotter than hot! In a lot of good ways…_

"_Arabian nights, 'Neath Arabian moons. A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there in the dunes…"_ The two redheads stop singing at the song's end. While they were singing sand started to pile in the classroom and it had gotten very hot. Like the sun was on top of them.

McGonagall did not seem to like the fact about it hot and sand in her classroom either and started speaking before the class could applaud for the Twins, "Boys, you are late… and why in Cats name did you bring sand and… _heat_ in here?"

George grinned, "Oh this entrance was simple."

"Shame you two won't be able to make another one. Detention for both of you," The Scot said waving her wand around trying to erase the sand and heat.

Fred watched her with his eyes twinkling in amusement, "Professor, did you say _heat_?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, and sand and why in Cats name you did what you did."

"But Professor," George cut in. "It has already been hot in your classroom with me and my twin here doing Transfiguration."

Fred punched his brother's arm in a playful way and whispered, "Nice one, bro." while McGonagall gave them a stern and stunned glare.

It was Potions Class with the ever so boring and somber Professor Snape. Everyone thought it was going to be the same, a boring teacher teaching one of the best classes but making it boring – how usual. Not this time!

As the Half-blood Prince took attendance he noticed the two pranksters were missing and so he drawled, "Are the two Weasley Boys here?"

Everyone shook their heads; they wanted another show because they knew that both of the fools were behind the doors.

"Alright, I will just have to give them detention," The Professor said easily marking them down when, once again, the boys barged in singing, _"__Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali!_

"Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
>Hey you!<br>Let us through!  
>It's a bright new star!<br>Oh Come,  
>Be the first on your block to meet his eye!"<p>

George started doing a solo_, "Make way!  
>Here he comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
>Are you gonna love this guy!"<br>_  
>Both of them sang together, <em>"Prince Ali! Fabulous he!<br>Ali Ababa  
>Genuflect, show some respect<br>down on one knee!  
>Now, try your best to stay calm,<br>brush up your Sunday salaam!  
>Then come and meet his spectacular coterie."<em>

"Prince Ali!  
>Mighty is he!<br>Ali Ababa,  
>Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"<p>

Shouted and sang Fred.

"_He faced the galloping horses,"_ George came in only to be cut out by an imitation of a little boy by his twin. _"A hundred bad guys with swords…"_

The two looked at each other and smirked, _"Who sent those goons to their lords?  
>Why, Prince Ali!"<em>

"He's got seventy-five golden camels.  
>Purple peacocks<br>He's got fifty-three!  
>When it comes to exotic-type mammals,<br>has he got a zoo?  
>I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie!<p>

"Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababa  
>That physique! How can I speak?<br>Weak at the knee.  
>Well, get on out in that square<br>Adjust your vein and prepare  
>To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!"<p>

George sang while Fred did a girl imitation in the background:

_"There's no question this Ali's alluring  
>Never ordinary, never boring<br>everything about the man just plain impresses  
>He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!<br>He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
>And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"<br>_  
>Both came back together<em>, "He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys<br>(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
>and to view them he charges no fee!<br>(He's generous, so generous)  
>He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies<br>(Proud to work for him)  
>they bow to his whim love serving him<br>they're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!_

"Prince Ali!  
>Amorous he! Ali Ababa<br>Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!  
>And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by…"<p>

_"With sixty elephants, llamas galore,"_ George started the trade-off.

"_With his bears and lions,"_

"_A brass band and more!"_

"_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers,"_

"_His birds that warble on key,"_

"_Make way for Prince Ali!"_ They both finished together panting. Behind them, everything came rushing in - along with the heat that previously occurred in Transfiguration – that occurred in the song. The class cheered and whistled and stamped their feet in applause.

Snape grew annoyed - _Very_ annoyed. Not only were they tardy, they were making an entrance by bringing all of the hullabaloo and _fun_ in. How Gryffindor-ish – how many buttons had they pushed today, he knew not; but oh what a chat he was going to have with their House Leader!

But, he had a back-up; he knew what Movie that came from, thanks to the Muggles that lived right next to him that watched that blasted Movie every day. So he sang and drawled, "_Prince Ali, yes it is he, though not as you know him. Read my lips and come to grips with reality._

"_Yes, meet with a blast from your past! Whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!"_ Snape then walked up to the Twins and pushed them to the front of the room. Once he was up front with the Twins, he started to sing again, _"So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin, just a con need I go on? Take it from me._

"_His personality flaws give me an adequate cause, to send him packing on a one-way trip – so his prospects take a terminal dip. _

"_His assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the Earth! Whoopee! So long Ex-Prince Ali!" _The Slytherins started laughing at George and Fred getting back at from their Head Master.

George started to blush while Fred's eyes widened. They looked at each other in a how-did-he-know kind of way before Professor Snape said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You have earned Detention for two whole months each day, you two. Now get into your seats in the front of the classroom and do your Potions Work."

After Potions, Fred pulled George aside and asked with eyes wide, "How did he know?"

"I don't know! Maybe he's a child with a Growth Potion on him." George replied.

Fred's eyes twinkled. "YES, that has to be it! We've uncovered Snape's Dark Secret!"

The two walked away chatting fiercely of all the possibilities they now had.


End file.
